1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal displaying technology field, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous development of a liquid crystal displaying technology, the demand for the function of every component of the liquid crystal display becomes more and more high.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is an exploded schematic view of a partial structure of a liquid crystal display in the prior art. The liquid crystal display mainly comprises a liquid crystal panel 12, a backlight module providing the light source for the liquid crystal panel 12, and a front frame 11 used to fix the liquid crystal panel 12 to the backlight module. The backlight module includes a plastic frame 13, which is used to support the liquid crystal panel 12 and other components of the backlight module, such as an optical film, a light guide plate, a light bar, and so on.
At present, many different sizes of the liquid crystal displays appear in the market, therefore during the manufacture process of the backlight module, it needs to employ different dimensions of the moulds to produce different sizes of the plastic frames 13, thereby satisfying the different sizes of the liquid crystal displays. However, because the mould has a long manufacture cycle and a high price, it certainly results in the increase of the manufacture cost of the backlight module. Furthermore, once one sort of the liquid crystal displays is stopped producing, the mould used to produce the liquid crystal display will be eliminated, so that resulting in the waste of the resource.
Hence, it is necessary to solve the above problem existing in the prior art.